1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a single circular knitting machine, consisting of a central rotatable needle cylinder (Z), around which a sinker ring (PR), which rotates simultaneously, comprising sinkers (P) as well as stationary cam systems (S), which act on the needles (1), which are in each case assigned to the sinkers (P) and which can be moved vertically up and down.
2. Background of the Invention
The current state of knowledge is as follows.
Single circular knitting machines are an important branch in the use of knitting machines. Over decades, a structural design has thereby established itself, which has since not been questioned anymore. The basic elements of all of the single circular knitting machines, which are available today, are the central needle cylinder comprising the needle slots for the latch needles arranged on the periphery, of an invention from the year 1852. In response to the knitting loop formation process, the needles are moved back and forth by means of control bases, which stick out of the periphery, via control curves in sector cam systems, which are arranged side by side on the periphery. When pushing the latch needles forward, the last knitting loop, which is located in the hook, must open the latch and must overcome the increasing interior latch surface, so that it reaches the needle shaft behind the latch. A sinker ring, which is connected to the cylinder and which comprises sinkers arranged in horizontal slots, the pitch of which is staggered relative to the needles, ensures that the knitted fabric is thereby not lifted off the upper cylinder edge (=cast-off edge). The movements of the sinkers must be accurately coordinated with those of the needles. This is carried out in a laborious manner by means of a sinker cam plate, which is stationary in the space above the sinker ring and to which the sector-like sinker cams are fastened on the bottom, said sinker cams move the sinkers, which are also provided with control bases, back and forth when they are rotated past in operative connection with the needles. An adjusting possibility, which is not easily accessible, is thereby necessary in the sinker cams.
The enumeration makes it clear that many different courses of movement and functions take place simultaneously within a very small space of the knitting loop formation and that the stationary control systems, which are necessary for this, must be available. The demands on the accuracy have been increased extremely due to the needle pitches, which become finer and finer, so that fewer and fewer manufacturers can meet them, that is, a selection of only a few, who remain and who rule the market, is created. To alleviate the demands on accuracy, which meet in a confined space, the pitches of the cylinder and of the sinker ring, which meet directly, are particularly difficult.